Mehrunes' Razor (Skyrim)
}} Mehrunes' Razor, also known as The Dagger of the Final Wounds, Bane of the Righteous and Kingslayer,Dialogue with Silus Vesuius is a Daedric artifact found in . The dagger is one of the artifacts and namesakes of Mehrunes Dagon. Design It is a small black and silver dagger with the Daedric character for the letter "O," engraved halfway along the scabbard. The blade itself is unique, sporting a curved crossguard, a black metal inset inside the blade, and a pommel stone unique only to this dagger. Enchantment The unique enchantment grants the bearer a 1.98%The DA07MehrunesRazorMagicEffectScript script reveals the enchantment grants a 1 percent chance to kill the target. However it uses the RandomInt() that generates a number between 0 and 100 and if the number is <=1 it kills the target, hence the % to kill is 1.98%. chance to instantly kill almost any opponent. The Razor has infinite charges, meaning it will never require recharging with a soul gem. Two individuals are completely immune to the instant kill effect, however. They are Miraak and Karstaag—both part of the add-on.Game data shows both are part of the "Characters Immune to Mehrunes Razor" faction. Furthermore, the Ebony Warrior can reflect the instant kill back onto the player if it activates on the hit triggering his reflect blows heavy armor perk. Acquisition Mehrunes' Razor is obtained upon completion of the quest "Pieces of the Past." It will only be awarded if the Dragonborn chooses to kill Silus Vesuius. Otherwise, a grateful Silus will head safely back to his museum and place the Razor's fragments into a sealed display case which can't be interacted with. The Razor itself is composed of the following pieces: *Pommel Stone of Mehrunes' Razor – Held by Drascua in Dead Crone Rock. *Hilt of Mehrunes' Razor – Located in Jorgen and Lami's House in Morthal. *Shards of Mehrunes' Razor – Kept by Ghunzul in Cracked Tusk Keep. *Scabbard of Mehrunes' Razor – Kept by Silus Vesuius himself in the Mythic Dawn Museum. Smithing The Razor can be upgraded with an Ebony Ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk, however it does not benefit from any Smithing perks. This means that the weapon cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted items and/or smithing potions to fortify Smithing. Usefulness Its lightweight quality and 1.98% chance to instantly kill any opponent makes the Razor a useful weapon for all classes or styles of play. It is more effective when equipped on the left hand while dual wielding blades, because, during a power attack, the left arm swings twice whereas the right arm swings once. Gallery Mehrunes' Hilt.png|Hilt of Mehrunes' Razor Pommel of mehrunes razor.png|Pommel of Mehrunes' Razor Shards of mehrunes razor.png|Shards of Mehrunes' Razor Scabbard of mehrunes razor.png|Scabbard of Mehrunes' Razor Trivia *Mehrunes' Razor has the same base damage as a Daedric dagger, although weighs less. *According to legend, it is believed that the Dark Brotherhood was once decimated by a vicious internal power struggle that involved the Razor.Tamrielic Lore *Approaching a guard with the Razor will prompt them to whistle and respond "Who did you have to kill to get that blade?" *Along with the Skull of Corruption, it is possible to miss out on the Razor if the Dragonborn refuses Dagon's request to kill Silus. Therefore, it is possible to miss the Oblivion Walker achievement/trophy if another Daedric artifact has been missed. Bugs * Casting Fire Storm or Voice of the Emperor while facing the display case will sometimes cause the item to glitch out of the case. * Storing Mehrunes' Razor (or any dagger), inside the dagger cases in the bedroom of Hjerim makes it impossible to retrieve it without console commands. Appearances * * * * Footnotes de:Mehrunes' Klinge (Skyrim) es:Cuchilla de Mehrunes (Skyrim) fr:Rasoir de Mehrunès (Skyrim) it:Rasoio di Mehrunes (Skyrim) pl:Brzytwa Mehrunesa (Skyrim) ru:Бритва Мерунеса (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Weapons Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daggers